


The Most Human Color

by starspangledmeatball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, What's better than this two girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/pseuds/starspangledmeatball
Summary: Ginny is bisexual and Luna is a lesbian. You're welcome.





	The Most Human Color

Ginny stormed around the castle trying to find the items declared missing on a list her friend Luna posted. The bullying seemed to have gotten progressively worse over the years. They were in fifth year, for heaven’s sake! Luna needed to be studying for her O.W.L.s, not dealing with juvenile roommates.

An hour later, she managed to scrounge up some of Luna’s things from the strangest places. Archways, disused classrooms, a broom closet. It still wasn't everything, but her arms couldn't carry any more things.

Ginny found Luna sitting in the window of a secluded alcove, writing something in a blue-colored journal.

“There you are Luna,” she said. “I found a few of your lost things, like your hair brush and half of your shoes, but only the left ones.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Ginny,” said Luna in that dreamy tone of hers. “They would have turned up eventually.”

Not without threats. Ginny knew her bat-bogey hex would only keep for so long.

“You shouldn’t have to _worry_ about them turning up,” said Ginny, leaning against one of the walls. “People shouldn’t be taking your things.”

Luna hummed and looked out the window.

“Such an interesting color,” she said. “Blue.”

Ginny sat across from her and hugged a knee to her chest. Most people didn’t understand Luna’s tangents, but perhaps it was because they didn’t actually listen. Sure, Luna went off about creatures that probably didn’t exist, but she could be insightful when she wanted to be.

“Why is it interesting?” she asked.

“Well… we get blue lips when we’re cold, and we have blue veins. It’s the color of our planet from far, far away. It’s the most human color, you know. It’s often associated with tranquility and calmness, but water sources are anything but calm when you get down to it.”

“Is it your favorite color?” Ginny asked.

Luna tilted her head.

“I suppose it would make sense if it were,” she said. “It is Ravenclaw’s color. The color of wisdom and the color of the sapphire in her diadem. It wasn’t actually a sapphire like we thought. I did some research, and sapphires in that era were actually lapis lazulis. Those stones are known to improve mental clarity, which I suppose is why she used one in her diadem.”

“If it isn’t… if blue isn’t your favorite color… what is?”

Luna looked out at the Great Lake and let her leg hang over the edge of the window.

“I suppose it might be,” she said. “In a way.”

“How?”

“In Australia, they call people with red hair ‘blue’ or ‘bluey’.” Luna turned her pale eyes to Ginny and smiled. “So… I suppose I like ‘red’, but only in the way it would be ‘blue’.”

Ginny felt her cheeks flush and Luna laughed, the sound like a tinkling bell.

“I suppose I like red, as well,” she said. “What’s your favorite color, Ginny?”

"Well, uh, I used to like green," said Ginny, looking into Luna's eyes. "But… I suppose I like blue. A light blue."

What was it with her and growing attached to the color of the eyes of her crushes? First Harry, then Dean, and now…

"Eyes are the windows to the soul," said Luna without prompting. "And you're very good at reading people."

"You seem to know what I'm thinking," Ginny commented rather than respond.

"I suppose I do."

How long _had_ she had a crush on Luna? It couldn’t have happened over night. When did she start cancelling dates with Dean to hang out with Luna? Now that she thought about it… it was a long time coming. As they got older, she began to find Luna’s eccentric tendencies endearing and adorable. Perhaps she hadn’t wanted to admit it.

Liking girls wasn’t exactly smiled upon.

Ginny found she no longer cared. She wanted to follow her heart.

"Do… do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Ginny asked.

"I'd love to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with you," said Luna cheerfully. "Would Dean mind?"

Ginny shrugged, unable to contain her smile or stop her blush from spreading to her ears.

"We aren't exactly getting along these days," she said. "He'll get over it."

Luna reached out and took her hand. Ginny gripped back tightly.

“I’m not quite ready for kissing yet,” said Luna. “I’m sure we’ll work our way up to that.”

“LUNA!”


End file.
